


Mercy's Experiment

by VioletOfThePen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOfThePen/pseuds/VioletOfThePen
Summary: Dr. Zeigler has performed an experiment to alter her body, and she requires Tracer's help to test its effectiveness.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Lena rolled over in bed as her alarm blared her into awakening. She groaned, and smacked her hand down on the device that brought her out of a peaceful slumber. The young brit sat up and stretched her arms, swinging her feet over the edge of her bed and onto the throw rug that sat by her bed. Despite technically being the barracks for the Overwatch operatives, Lena had always felt comfortable in her little space at Gibraltar. She walked over to her vanity, whose mirror was equipped with a screen detailing her day’s schedule.

“Good morning, Tracer,” said a voice that was both soothing and mechanical. “You have the following tasks scheduled for today.” Lena yawned, and stared at her reflection as text began to pop up on her screen.   
  
_07:30 – Breakfast_

_08:00 – Morning run_

Her first few usual items were in order, but the third one made her raise an eyebrow.

_09:00 - !request! View video message from “Mercy”_

This was odd, but Lena wasn’t one to say no to the team’s doctor. She tapped on the text and a window popped up in her mirror with an image of Mercy.

“Good morning, Tracer! I hope this last-minute request isn’t inconvenient, but I could use your help with a study I’m conducting. If you could come in at the requested time, I’d love to perform a physical examination with you. It may take a few hours, but it seems as though you’re available. Just come over to my lab, and dress comfortably!” The message faded out, and Lena was left staring back at herself in the mirror.

_“Well, no reason to say no I suppose. Sure!”_ She tapped on the screen and selected ‘approve request.’ The rest of her schedule scrolled past, and she started stripping down to change for her morning run.

***

Panting and dripping with sweat, Lena slunk back into her quarters. She shut the door behind her, and began peeling off her jogging suit. Her skin now bare, she breathed deep and felt herself begin to cool down. Grabbing some water from beside her bed, she happened to grab a glance at her clock.

“8:50 already? Damn! I’m going to be late!” She panicked out loud, and grabbed her PDA to call Mercy and let her know. The video chat started ringing as Lena zipped around her room grabbing a change of clothes and moving towards the shower. Just as she was ready to step in, the lovely doctor picked up. Lena quickly realized she had called while still nude, and quickly adjusted the camera so that only her head and shoulders were visible.

  
“Lena, I’m expecting you soon, is everything alright?” Mercy said, turning her attention to the video call. “Hi Angela! Everything’s fine, just running a bit late! I’m terribly sorry, I’m about to shower and I’ll be right over!”

  
The lovely doctor chuckled in her sweet, unique way. “No need to worry about that! You’re going to work up quite a sweat from my examination, so showering now would simply be futile! Just come on over, I’ll begin preparing the appropriate instruments.” This left Lena a bit confused, but she wasn’t about to disagree. She nodded, and turned back towards her dresser. “If you say so, doc! I’m on my way!” she said, giving a short salute before hanging up.  
  


Still catching her breath from her run, the Brit tossed her phone onto her bed and quickly grabbed a change of clothes. Remembering the request to dress comfortable, she threw on clothes that she usually found fit to sleep in; short-shorts that gripped her well-rounded ass, and a plain tank top which was just a bit baggy. She rushed for the door, and just as she grabbed the handle she realized that she had forgotten any form of underwear. Lena bit her lip, glancing back at the clock.

_“8:57- no time! Hopefully this exam isn’t too handsy…”_ She would simply have to go out commando-style. Not like she hadn’t before, but it was a bit different when going out to see Mercy. Not easily embarrassed, though, she dashed out the door and headed for the good doctor’s lab.

***

Angela was mulling about her lab, greatly anticipating the arrival of her ‘participant.’ She wore her more casual lab attire, donning the classic white coat over a dress shirt and some loose-fitting pants. A flash of movement from the window perked her up, and just as she expected the younger Tracer came bursting through her front door. Panting, she quickly gathered herself and gave a perky little salute from the doorway. “Doctor Zeigler! I do hope I’m not late!”

Mercy gave a soft laugh at the eagerness of her colleague. “Please, Lena, come in! You’re right on schedule.” Relaxing a bit, Tracer stepped into the small laboratory. The automatic door shut behind her, and Angela turned from her clipboard to give a quick instruction. “Why don’t you wait on the examination table?” She said, gesturing towards the cot that sat against the far wall. “I’ll get us a bit of privacy and then fill you in on my study.” Lena nodded, still catching her breath as she walked over and sat where she was told. The doctor cradled her clipboard in her arm and stepped over to the doorway. She flipped open a control panel, pressing a few buttons which caused the door to lock shut and the windows to darken, preventing anyone from seeing through them.

Tracer, watching from the exam table, found this unusual. None of the routine physicals that Mercy did ever warranted the full privacy that seemed to be in order for this procedure. “Say, doc, what exactly is this study you’re doing?” She asked, a bit nervous. Angela turned to her patient and beamed a warm smile. “I’m delighted you ask, Lena! Allow me to give you some background,” the doctor said, stepping closer towards the scantly clad gal. “A few weeks ago, I began exploring technology that would allow for major body parts to be reconstructed. The end goal of this being the ability to rejuvenate lost limbs and vital organs.” Tracer nodded, seeming to follow so far. “I had been making excellent progress, but I came to a bit of difficulty when it came to reproductive organs.”

At the sudden mention of ‘reproductive organs,’ Lena’s face went full flush with embarrassment. “O-okay doc, so what does this have to do with your study?” Angela’s smile turned to a sly smirk, anticipating her reveal. “Well, all of my work had been in isolation, purely theoretical. I could compare my models to parts of my own body, but I lacked a reference for the male organ. So I put everything I had learned to work, and I succeeded!” Tracer shuffled back and raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. “Doc, you don’t mean…?”

“But I do! I have given myself the male sex organs, and I require your help to test their effectiveness.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lena found herself stunned in silence; she had no clue what to even say to such a request. She could feel her face grow warmer as it became flush with embarrassment. The experienced doctor towered over her, simply staring down at Tracer and waiting for her to say something. “I-I really d-don’t know, doc,” she stuttered. “Haven’t ever really done anything like that before! I wouldn’t… quite…”

Her voice trailed off as Angela’s free hand drifted down towards her own pants. The doctor pulled open her button, and slowly drug her zipper open. Lena bit her lip, anticipating whatever was going to come out of that opening. Mercy reached inside, and pulled out a magnificent cock. The shaft flopped out over the hem of her pants, and dangled down between her thighs. It clearly wasn’t yet erect, and despite that it was enormous. The flesh was as pearly white as the rest of her skin, and a vein bulged out over the topside of its length. Lena’s breathing picked up; she was conflicted. She hadn’t exactly planned on anything like this happening, but the opportunity presented to her seemed too good to pass up. She had never seen one this big. What would the harm be in seeing how it felt?

“I… wouldn’t, um… Blimey, I forget what I was saying,” Lena said, stumbling over her own words. “I-I do suppose I could help you out, doctor! What do you need me to do?” Angela’s smile turned into a sly grin. She had hoped Tracer would be compliant, and it seemed as though her own ‘hardware’ was impressive enough to lure the girl into her farce of an experiment.

“Wunderbar! We will begin conducting tests, then. First, we need to test its responsiveness to various kinds of contact. I’ll need you to initiate contact, and I’ll record the responses as we go. Got it?” Nervously, Tracer nodded. She felt uniquely intimidated by how nonchalant the doctor was being; Angela towered over her while wielding such an enormous cock, and while issuing instructions so confidently. She felt her own arousal start to heighten, her uncovered labia growing sensitive, and her walls starting to grow slick in anticipation of receiving Angela’s body.

  
“What first, then?” Lena asked. “First,” started the doctor, “I believe it best that I disrobe. I will need to evaluate all potential responses that my body has.” Tracer nodded, having no objection to seeing the rest of Mercy’s nude figure. Angela took a step back from the examination table, and began to disrobe. She did so rather deliberately, removing first her lab coat with great care and draping it over a nearby chair. Next, she unbuttoned her shirt, doing so with the grace that was everso characteristic of the doctor. As she tossed it aside, Lena was treated to a full view of the black bralette that Angela had worn. This was quickly discarded, letting her breasts fall free like luscious fruit. Last were her dress pants, which still had an enormous cock hanging from their front. Angela quickly stepped out of them, also letting free a pair of healthy looking balls beneath her cock. Those orbs were enormous, certainly to scale with her member.

Lena was practically hypnotized by the older woman revealing her gorgeous body. So much so that she was startled when she suddenly realized that Angela had stepped much closer to her, with that gigantic cock just inches from her face.

“Now then, first we shall evaluate its response to being touched with the hand. If you would, please…” Angela cooed, staring down at the girl who had appeared nothing but nervous so far. Indeed, Lena was rather overwhelmed. Just an hour ago, she was out on her regular morning jog. Now, she had a gargantuan dick dangling in her face, and she was ready to do whatever it took to get it inside her. Before that, though, she’d have to follow through with Angela’s process.

Lena nodded at the first request and took a deep breath. She lifted a trembling hand up to the shaft, pressing her fingers flat up against it. “I-it’s warm, doctor.” She said, rather unsure what precisely to say. The flesh was tender to the touch, and it was only now that she was realizing how truly large it was. Neither girl was particularly large in stature, and so the penis that was roughly as large as Lena’s forearm was rather jarring. She lifted her other hand up and began to fondle it with both, lifting it up from the tip and grasping it towards the base with both hands simultaneously. Mercy’s breath hitched as her member was handled by someone else for the first time, Lena dragging her hands around the member and exploring its length.

“A-a healthy penis should be undergoing m-muscle tension and increased blood flow. I believe I may be experiencing this now!” Said Mercy. Sure enough, as Lena began to grope up the shaft, she could feel Angela’s cock begin to tense up and grow erect. After just a few seconds of its erection, the entire member stood up and at attention on its own. Although it wasn’t much larger than it was before, Lena couldn’t help but feel diminutive underneath the sheer girth of Angela’s dick.

“What now, doc?” Lena asked, thirsty for more than just hand action. “W-well, it seems to respond properly to physical stimulus. Perhaps we should begin testing its responses to more sensual contact? Although, I’m not exactly sure wha-“ Before Angela could finish her thought, Lena took charge of the next ‘test.’ She closed her eyes and craned her neck up, placing her face right up against the underside of Angela’s cock. Using one hand to keep it pressed close, she stuck out her tongue and began to draw long licks up the shaft’s entire length. Such sudden and direct contact caused Mercy to gasp, a shiver running up her entire body. “Y-your enthusiasm for science is appreciated, Lena!” The younger girl responded in turn by continuing to lick away at Angela’s cock as though it were a popsicle. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth, drawing as much of its wet surface along the underside of the shaft. She adjusted where she grasped Mercy’s genitals, holding at the tip with one hand and using her other hand to grab at the doctor’s testicles. Continuing to lick away, she also started to work both hands to tease Angela’s senses. She rubbed away with her hand at the sensitive tip of the cock, simultaneously working her partner’s balls with gentle squeezes and light fondling.

“L-Lena please! Y-you must refrain from overstimulation! We n-need to control the forms of contact in order to test the member’s responses!” Angela pleaded, breathing heavily as the Brit relentlessly stimulated her cock. At this point, Lena was fed up with the farce that was this whole ‘experiment’ nonsense. She wanted this cock in her, and was intent on getting it. Thus, she decided to call Mercy’s bluff. “Control this, doc.”   
  
She pulled her face out from the underside of Angela’s dick, and grabbed it at the midshaft. Without wasting any time, she brought the head up to her lips, and pushed herself forward on it. She allowed it to split her mouth open, sliding several inches into her drooling maw. As soon as it entered, Tracer began her oral assault on the most sensitive part of that cock; she gripped tightly with her lips, sliding back and forth while her tongue worked along the sensitive member on the inside. Once she was in a rhythm, she stared up at Angela herself, as if taunting her for failing to take such control as Lena had.

Angela was absolutely in heaven at this point. The nerves in her newly-grown cock were putting in overtime, allowing her to feel every single movement of Lena’s voracious sucking and licking. However, she knew the importance of establishing dominance early on. The doctor had many ideas to explore with a willing fucktoy, and she couldn’t risk losing control. She took a deep breath, and straightened out her back. Lena was midway through a bob back when she felt Angela’s hand gripping her hair. Angela leveraged her firm grasp to force the girl’s head to be lower than her cock, with the enormous shaft now entering Lena’s mouth from an upward angle. Determined, the doctor balled up Lena’s hair even tighter and gave a single, forceful push into her partner’s mouth. Where Tracer wasn’t even servicing half of the length before, the surge forward pushed inch after inch of cock into her face. The head quickly slid over her entire tongue, and pushed onward into the girl’s throat. Lena gave no resistance, finding herself both short of breath and completely enthralled with how the older woman was taking control of her body. 

The last few inches required the most work, with Angela using both hands and cramming Lena’s head down until she felt her balls slap against the girl’s chin. She took a few deeps breaths, and stared down at the younger woman who now had eighteen inches of dickmeat rammed into her throat. Tracer stared back up at her, eyes wide and watering a bit. For her part, Lena was holding her breath as best she could and felt relieved that she had never had much of a gag reflex. Similarly, she felt glad that Angela was finally taking control of the situation. With any luck, the doctor would remain dominant and Tracer would get what she had wanted from the moment she laid eyes on Mercy’s dick.

“W-we should evaluate the member’s production of lubricant!” Mercy stammered out, fruitlessly trying to keep up the impression that this entire situation was anything other than what it was. The doctor released her grasp, and pulled her hips back, removing the entire length of her cock from Lena’s throat and mouth. As she was freed from restriction, Lena coughed and started to breathe heavily. A thick coating of her own spit coated the enormous cock, sticking strands between her lips and starting to drip down onto her shirt. “Oh dear! Identifying the lubricant is going to be incredibly difficult…” Angela decried, as if she expected anything different.

Lena gave a hefty cough, her airway now free. “Alright, Angela,” she paused to wipe the spit off of her chin. “What are we doing here?” The doctor, also catching her breath, tilted her head. “We’re conducting an experiment! This could be crucial for future medical science, Lena!” This caused the Brit to chuckle, clearly fed up with the rouse. “Doc, I’ll tell you what I want here.” She placed her hands down on her lap and scooted forward, towards Angela’s dripping cock. “I want this thing pounding me until I can’t walk home, yeah?” Mercy narrowed her eyes, and leered at the girl who was so clearly expressing her want for sex. She cracked her neck, mentally dropping the act and readying herself for the upcoming act.

“Strip naked. I’m going to fuck your brains out, girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the start of my first fic work in quite some time, so please let me know if there's some kind of ettiquite/formatting that I've missed.


End file.
